plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Magnet-shroom
The Magnet-shroom takes metallic objects from zombies, lowering their toughness and/or preventing special abilities. It steals anything made of metal (like Ladders, Pickaxes, Jack-in-the-boxes, Buckets, Trash Cans and Screen doors) from zombies, though it needs to recharge after doing so before it can steal anything else. Although it doesn't cause any damage, it can render some of the toughest zombies nearly useless. It can steal objects from any zombies inside its range, which is a circle with a radius of about three squares.It can be upgraded into a Gold Magnet by purchasing the upgrade from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. Surburban Almanac Entry Magnet-shroom Magnet-shrooms remove helmets and other metal objects from zombies. Range: Nearby Zombies Special: Removes metal objects from zombies Sleeps during the day Magnetism is a powerful force. Very powerful. Sometimes it scares Magnet-shroom a little. He's not sure if he can handle that kind of responsibility. Cost: 100 Recharge: Fast Strategy Magnet-shrooms are great against small amounts of armor and tool wielding zombies. They do need to be close to the front row behind defenses to be in range of zombies, but remember that the Magnet-shroom is not the counter to every zombie, just zombies with metal objects. In addition, the Poles, Zombonis, Catapults, and Clubs/Road Signs aren't magnetic. ::Note: It isn't advised to use the Magnet-shroom during Survival: Endless due to the massive amount of zombies with metallic objects. Also, when used in levels with Digger Zombies, make sure that the Magnet-shroom is placed near to the front so Digger Zombies won't be far enough in your defenses to eat vital plants when their pickaxes are stolen due to the magnet. List of magnetic objects *Buckets *Football helmets *Screen doors *Pickaxes *Pogo Sticks *Ladders *Jack-in-the-Boxes *Trash Cans Trivia *Unlike most mushrooms, when sleeping, the Magnet-shroom doesn't close its eyes. He will also appear gray, as if it had stolen an object. *The Magnet-shroom is nocturnal, yet its upgrade the Gold Magnet is diurnal. *Magnet-shrooms appear to be electromagnetic, as they can attract magnetic objects at will. *It is strange how Magnet-shrooms can only attract one magnetic object at a time, unlike the Gold Magnet, which can attract multiple coins and diamonds. *When the Magnet-shroom is stealing an object, the magnet-shroom will glow blue and have big eyes. **Unlike the Imitater Magnet-shroom, which will glow thick white. *The Magnet-shroom and the Sea-shroom are the only mushrooms that are not obtained in the Night Levels, excluding the Gloom-shroom which is bought from Crazy Dave's Shop. *It is the only Mushroom without an apparent mouth. *The Sunflower, Sun-shroom, Gold Magnet, Magnet-shroom, Marigold and the Twin Sunflower are the only plants that can glow. **The Sun-producing plants and the Marigold glow when spitting out an object (i.e. Sun and Money respectively) whereas the Magnet-shroom and the Gold Magnet glow when attracting an object, caused by their electrical charge. *The Magnet-shroom is the only Mushroom that bounces from left to right. *Ironically, the Gold Magnet upgrade is cheaper than the Magnet-shroom. *It is unknown what happens to the things that are taken by the Magnet-shroom as they disappear immidiately after some time. *The Magnet-shroom will not steal metal items from hypnotized zombies. *In Beghouled if you drag the Magnet-shroom around (without it having a match) and it has a metal thing the metal thing will go the other side of the Magnet-shroom. See Also *Gold Magnet *Coffee Bean Category:Plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Plants Category:Zen Garden